Mei Amor
by Lily DeSilva
Summary: Just because there arn't enough WesFred fics out there. Wes and Fred's first date. Immensly fluffy. Rated just to be sure. Please R&R!


Mei Amor

By: Lily DeSilva

Summary: Wes and Fred's first date. Immensely fluffy.

Spoilers: Smile Time. No Illyria, just to be sure.

Disclaimer: If I owned Angel, Wes and Fred would have gotten together a lot sooner, and it would still be on the air. Considering that neither of these things happened, I don't own this fab show.

A/N: Mei Amor means My Love in Latin…

Spike made his way across the Wolfram and Hart lobby. He sighed, seeing no one to annoy.

"Harm, luv, where is our resident puppet this morning?" He approached the front desk.

Harmony looked up. "Oh. Angel said something about breakfast with miss 'feel-sorry-for-me-I-was-bitten-by-a-werewolf-and-I-'"

"Okay, so Peaches and Nina are out. I get it." Spike interrupted. "So, where's Percy. He's not in his office, and he's never sick. I mean never."

Harmony shrugged. "I think Angel gave Wes and Fred the day off. Not together…" she trailed off.

"Ah, he still doesn't know" Spike stated. Harmony shook her head. "Well, they deserve the day off. Took them long enough to get together."

Wesley looked to his right, seeing the beautiful girl sitting in the car beside him. Smiling, he reached out and stroked her hair. Closing her eyes, she leaned into his touch.

"Wesley," Fred began, "Where are we going? You told me that we were going out, but you didn't tell me where."

He smiled again. "Well, love, I thought we'd go for breakfast. After that, well, it's totally up to you."

Fred giggled. She adored it when he called her 'love'. "Where are we going for breakfast?"

"Oh, just a little place I know, kinda out of the way, quiet; it's called 'Chez Whyndam-Pryce'. Homemade food, great chefs, really good omelets, actually."

"Wow, that sounds…" Fred gasped. "You're going to make me breakfast?" she exclaimed. "That's so sweet."

Wesley laughed. "Don't praise me. You haven't tasted it yet." he said, turning right off the main road and stopping in front of his apartment building.

He led Fred up the stairs, her hanging onto his hand the whole time. He unlocked his door, instructing her to sit on the couch while he made eggs for the two of them.

"Wes, you said we could go where I want to after breakfast." Fred called.

"That's right, love." he said, cracking four eggs into a frying pan on the stove. "Whatever you want."

"What are my options?" she asked with a smile.

"Whatever you want." Wesley repeated. "Do you want some suggestions?" she nodded. "Well, there's a new sports complex open. We could go swimming. Or we could go to the park. Or the movies. Remember, we have the whole day, and it's completely up to you."

Fred smiled, lighting up her whole face. "I like the swimming idea. I just love the water."

Wes returned the grin. "I love it too. So, after breakfast we'll swing by your place and grab anything you need, and then we'll head to the sports complex 'till lunch I reckon. Does that sound good?"

Fred nodded. "Can we go to the park after that?"

"Anything you like my lovely." Wesley said, bringing in the eggs.

"I can't do it!"

"Yes you can! It's not that far up, Fred!" Wesley was tredding water on the edge of the diving tank at the new sports complex. Fred was up on the first level of a four-level dive tower. She was shaking.

She had insisted that Wes go before her. He had jumped in off the lowest level (seven feet high), no problem. But here Fred was, too scared to do it.

"Love, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. Come down. We can do something else."

"No, Wes! I have to do it. I can do it!" Fred took a step back and prepared to jump. She was halfway there before she squealed again and stepped away from the edge. "I can't do it!"

"Now, love, 'can't' has never been in your vocabulary before now. Here," he swam out to a position where he was almost right where she would land "I'll catch you."

Fred looked down, seeing Wesley there, arms extended, ready to catch her. Suddenly, her heart swelled with not just love for the most wonderful man in the world (in her mind), but confidence. She took a deep breath, a step back, and threw herself at the water seven feet below.

The fall seemed to take ages. Fred kept eye contact with Wesley the whole time. As she struck the water, she felt his strong hands grab her to prevent her from hitting the water too hard and going too deep.

When she resurfaced, Fred looked into Wesley's striking blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, quick and sweet. She smiled and, surprisingly, said "Again!" with such enthusiasm that Wes jumped. Fred ran up the tower stairs, signaling for him to follow her. The next half hour consisted of the two of them jumping off the tower multiple times.

Fred smiled. This was surly the time of her life.

Later that day Wesley and Fred sat in the park, Wes sitting up with Fred's head on his lap. He sighed. This day couldn't get much better. Both were reading books, Fred Shakespeare, Wesley a Latin Dictionary. He was reading the section on common phrases when a sudden idea hit him. He smiled to himself. This would take some planning…

Two months later…

Winifred sighed and removed her glasses. This was not a good day. There were six cases to look after including a particularly nasty one about a clan of demons who didn't seem to be kill-able. She turned to the mound of paperwork and groaned. Sixty-seven pages on demon blood tests, all for the next day!

"You look like you could use some help," a welcoming voice said from the doorway. Wesley was standing there, a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, Wesley! Come on in! I just have to finish my…" she trailed off as Wes made his way across the room and started massaging her neck.

"Winifred, love, your working too hard. Take a break. I daresay you need one."

"No, I don't Wesley! I just need to finish this work."

"And how long have you been working, love?"

Fred groaned and checked her watch. "Oh, only about twelve hours straight."

Wesley smirked. "See! You need a break! Come have dinner with me. We'll go for tacos and eat them in the park."

"Mmm, that does sound good. Okay, I'll take a break."

"Thanks for the tacos. You know how much I love them." Fred was sitting on the same park bench where she and Wes sat on their first date. He was sitting beside her, arm around her shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head softly. She smiled, and kissed him back. They settled back down, Fred now cuddling into Wes's chest. He smiled and reached into his pocket.

"Fred, I want you to have something." he said, pulling out a small box. Fred squealed.

"Oh, Wes! You didn't have to give me anything!"

"I wanted to, love. Open it."

Fred lifted the lid off the box and gasped. Inside, on a small pillow of cotton, sat a beautiful bracelet. The inscription on it said 'Winifred and Wesley – Forever'.

"Oh, Wes! It's gorgeous! I love it." she exclaimed. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Wes smiled. He leaned in and kissed her neck "Turn it over." he whispered in her ear.

Fred did as told and saw a second inscription. It faced the inside of her wrist, touching her pulse. This one had only two words. "'Mei Amor'" she read.

"My Love." Wes whispered. "It means 'My love' in Latin."

"You do know that I love you, right?" Fred kissed him, and settled back into his chest.

"Fred," Wesley said.

"Mmm?"

"Happy birthday."

If you had passed those people on that day, one doesn't know what you would have thought. But you could tell, almost as if it was printed in big black ink, that these two people were in love. Nothing could change that, no matter how hard it tried.


End file.
